Wrong number?
by AnimeWolf524
Summary: Something's wrong with Dean's phone, and Sam's, and Cas's, and Crowley's? Dean never need those text messages. So why are they all sending messages to the wrong number?  Does sort-of include slash. Dean-centric


Diclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: That person who keeps spamming my reviews, STOP IT! I got it the first time, the whole join this website to bring Gabriel back, thing. SO CUT IT OUT! It's rude and annoying.

Pairings: Sam/Gabriel (Duh, most of my stories have this pairing.) Dean/Cas, and Crowley/Bobby

XXX

The first time, Dean could think it was a mix up.

Dean groaned, and rolled over. He'd never admit it, at least not to Sam or Gabe, but sometimes he couldn't sleep unless his angel was around.

He grabbed his phone and hit selected Cas and sent a text.

_Get over here, now._

_Please?_

It felt like forever before Cas replied.

_It's 3 in the morning._

Dean sighed and texted back.

_Don't give me that crap I know angel's don't sleep now get your feather ass over here._

His phone buzzed as he got a response, and he stared at it.

_Dean? This is Bobby._

Dean turned his phone off, and dropped it on the night table.

XXX

The second time, Dean was starting to get confused. But he was too horrified to really focus.

_What are you wearing?_

Dean wondered who was texting him.

_Uhhh…._

He narrowed his eyes at the reply.

_Luv don't be that way._

Dean had talked to Death, sold his soul, gone to Hell, but he was terrified when he realized who was texting him.

_CROWLEY?_

He stared at the phone, as the reply appeared on the screen.

_Yeah, Luv, something wrong?_

Dean hit the buttons carefully.

_Why the hell are you texting me? How'd you get my #?_

Crowley replied right away.

_Why do you think? And you gave me your number!_

Dean stared at his phone. Had he gotten drunk and accidently given Crowley his number?

_I normally don't give my numbers to Demons._

Sam came over to him then. "What's wrong?" He asked, and Dean showed him the texts.

"Okay, umm… Wow." Sam stared at the phone which vibrated in his hands. His eyes widened and he quickly handed the phone back to Dean.

_Bobby, what the hell is the matter with you?_

Dean's jaw fell open, and he thought he was going to die of shock, or be sick. Possibly both just not in that order.

_This is Dean._

_What the- HOW? I don't even have your number moron! Why do you have Bobby's phone?_

Dean's been ignoring the texts ever since.

XXX

The third time Dean figured something was up, but not until he was yelling at his brother.

Castiel appear out of nowhere and said. "Does Sam harbor feelings for me?"

Dean was stunned. "Not that I know of." His brother better not want any of his angel!

"I receive a text message from him." Cas handed Dean his phone and Dean stared.

_Okay, I got everything ready for tonight._

_Where are you? I'm getting tired!_

_Come on, I'm naked! Don't make me wait any longer._

Dean stared at the phone, and glanced at Cas. "When did you get these?"

"Yesterday." Castiel answered.

"Well Sammy was clothed when I saw him last and he'd better still be that way." Dean stormed over to his brother's hotel room.

Sam was dressed, fortunately, and Gabriel was sprawled out on his bed.

"You've got one angel, leave mine alone." Dean snapped.

Sam stared at him. "What?"

Dean made a noise. "You sent Cas texts yesterday about-"

Sam made a noise and Dean stopped. Sam was slowly turning red. "Those were meant for Gabe." The two turned to look at the Archangel, who was smirking.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled, and lunged at Gabriel. "You've been messing with our phones!"

Gabriel hopped out of the way. "Dean-o it was just for kicks." He grinned. "You got to admit it was funny."

Dean growled. "Not to me it wasn't." He suddenly looked at Sam. "What were you planning yesterday?"

Sam blushed and looked away and Dean had a whole new reason to kill the Archangel.

XXX

PB: Well that was fun.

Me: Beyond amusing. Almost as much fun as Balthazar & Sam. That was a blast to write.

PB: Please review but not to tell talk about bringing Gabriel back to the show. We got that.


End file.
